prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubletone
Doubletone is splashing about in the Sanzu River. Doubletone: Humans are such crybabies when they're scared. Isn't it wonderful how their tears raise the Sanzu River! Doubletone swam over to the ship. Doubletone: Master Xandred, permission to come aboard. Doubletone entered the ship. Master Xandred was not happy. Master Xandred: What do you think you're doing here Doubletone? Doubletone: Nice to see you too. Master Xandred walked away. Master Xandred: I didn't summon you. Octoroo: Oh-he-ho! He got a call from Octoroo. His reputation for ugliness got me thinking. His face breaks a lot of mirrors, but I hear he's a heartbreaker too! Dayu had a hard time believing that and spoke with disdain. Dayu: This low life. Octoroo: Yup. He's actually able to get those pesky humans to give up their dreams and nothing is sadder to them than giving up on a dream. It'll make the river rise a good foot. Doubletone: Yeah, nobody does it better. Master Xandred slammed his staff against the floor. He was very angry. Master Xandred: That's what they all say! Master Xandred kicked a Mooger. Master Xandred: Do you know how many Nighloks have failed me already?! Failure is not an option! Master Xandred kicked a post hard enough to bust it and the ship begins to rock violently. Master Xandred: You don't make the river rise, I'll make you feel even uglier than your face! You're giving me a headache! Doubletone: Don't worry Master Xandred. Let me show you what getting just one human to give up on a dream can do. There will be so much water in the river, you won't know what to do with it. Drink your medicine and leave the rest to me. Doubletone left the Netherworld and went into the human world. He stay hidden within a tree. A kid, Ryan, had heard a noise and approached the tree. There was a crack in the tree and Doubletone was able to peer out. Doubletone spotted Ryan. Doubletone: A kid. Ryan: A monster! Ryan backed away from the tree. Doubletone emerges partially from the tree. Doubletone: I am, but I'm a monster who's just here to make a deal. Ryan became less frighten and Doubletone emerged completely from the tree and talked to Ryan. Doubletone: So, how about that deal? Ryan: You can really do that? Doubletone: Of course. Monsters can do anything. Ryan: You promise? Doubletone: I promise. Doubletone holds out his pinky. Doubletone: Pink finger swear. Ryan holds out his pinky, but he is very hesitant. Before their pinkies touched, Red Ranger arrives. Red Ranger: Hey! Red Ranger strikes Doubletone with his spin sword. Green Ranger and Blue Ranger leap in and strike Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone is knocked to the ground. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger run over to Ryan. Pink Ranger: Are you okay? Doubletone gets back up. Red Ranger: Nighlok, what kind of mischief are you up to with this kid? Doubletone: Nothing. Doubletone looks over at Ryan. Doubletone: We're friends, right? It is obvious that Ryan is very frighten. Green Ranger: You're lying! Blue Ranger: Back off! Yellow Ranger looks at Ryan. Yellow Ranger: Run away as fast as you can. Ryan takes off running. Doubletone gets mad. Doubletone: Stay out of my business! The Rangers race forward with their Spin Swords. Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Red Ranger battle Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone knocks Blue Ranger and Green Ranger down to the ground. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger race up and battle Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone knocks them both down to the ground. Red Ranger continues the battle with his Spin Sword. Doubletone kicks Red Ranger and knocks him down. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger get back up and race towards Doubletone. They battle him with their Spin Swords once more. Doubletone knocks them both down. Doubletone tells them the fun has just begun before retreating into the tree he had emerged from. Doubletone returns to Sanzu River and climbs aboard the ship. He hollers that he's back and asks if anyone missed him? Dayu tells him to be quiet. Octoroo tells Doubleton that he has mixed some medicine for Master Xandred and now he is sleeping like a baby. Master Xandred is sprawled out on the floor. Dayu wants Doubletone to explain why he has returned so soon. Doubletone replies that he meet a kid that had dreams of playing baseball. Tell Master X I'm going to grand slam that kids' dreams. Dayu tells him to get going and play ball as she picks up her sitar. Doubletone returns to the human realm. He stays hidden behind a fence by Ryan's house as he has spotted Kevin and Mia keeping an eye on the house. Doubletone decides he will outwait the Rangers or they will mess up his awesome plan. The following morning, Doubletone emerges from behind the fence, after Mia, Kevin, and Ryan have left. Doubletone sees the three ahead of him and talking. He throws his spear towards them. Doubletone laughs as he pulls up his spear. Mia can't believe it's Doubletone again. Kevin asks him what is he up to? Doubletone tells them nothing, you nosy Rangers. My friend and I made a deal. Right kid? Ryan looks down at his baseball chain and gives the baseball a squeeze. A garbage truck comes and stops at a house. Ryan stares at the garbage truck. Kevin quickly puts two and two together. he asks Doubletone why he made Ryan throw away his baseball equipment? Doubletone explains that Ryan loved playing baseball. I got him to give up his dreams. Now that he is so sad, the Sanzu River will be flooding in no time. Ryan reminds Doubletone that he promised that if he gave up something special, he would get something even more special back. Mia asks Ryan what he means by getting something more special back? Doubletone warns Ryan not to say anything. Ryan asks Doubletone where is he? Doubletone replies you have to be patient. Kevin calls Doubletone a lair. Kevin warns Ryan not to listen to Doubletone, he is just trying to trick you. Mia asks Ryan what did Doubletone promise you? Ryan is distracted by the sight and sound of the dumpster being emptied into the garbage truck. Doubletone gloats. Ryan explains that his father is in the army and had to go away. Doubletone said if I gave up baseball, eh would bring back my dad. Ryan starts crying. Doubletone laughs at Ryan's tears. Mia can't believe Doubletone try to make him give up his dreams. Mia tells Ryan to leave and Ryan takes off running. Mia scolds Doubletone - telling him how dare you pick on a little kid. Mia and Kevin morph. With is breath, Doubletone blasts Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger. They land in the woods. Doubletone warns them that their end is near. Doubletone blasts the two Rangers with his tidal wave. Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger are knocked off their feet and land hard on the ground. Doubletone tells them he's all kinds of trouble. Suddenly Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger arrive. They battle Doubletone with their Spin Swords. Doubletone is caught off guard and is knocked to the ground. Doubletone summons Moogers. Moogers appear from beneath the ground. Red Ranger battles the Moogers with his Fire Smasher. Green Ranger uses his Forest Spear to battle and destroy more Moogers. yellow Ranger uses her Earth Slicer and battles yet more Moogers. Pink Ranger summons her Sky Fan and Blue Ranger summons his Hydro Bow. Just as their weapons transform, Doubletone uses his super tsunami attack on them. The two Rangers are able to defeat the attack and defeat Doubletone. Pink Ranger tells him that's what you get for making Ryan so sad. Doubletone is soon back and giant size. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger summon their folding zords. Dragon zord and Turtle zord fly towards Doubletone. Doubletone tries to blast them. Dragon zord returns fire on Doubletone. Dragon zord and Turtle zord team up. Dragon zord grabs a hold of Turtle zord and then flings it against Doubletone. Soon the rest of the folding zords arrive and the Samurai Megazord is formed. Doubletone and Samurai Megazord battle. Doubletone manages to knock Samurai Megazord's sword away. Samurai Megazord leaps high into the air. Turtle zord disconnects from Samurai Megazord and strikes Doubletone. Turtle zord returns to Samurai Megazord as it gets it's sword back. Doubletone is destroyed by Samurai Megazord with the Samurai Strike. Category:Villains